wings_of_the_battered_scalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Coral (Deceased)
Backstory Queen Coral had aged out of the dragonet age, and only several years later her mother, Queen Isla, had died of an unknown cause, and Coral took the throne. The day Queen Isla died, her egg hatched. She named her dragonet Tide, Princess Tide is now at jade mountain, she runs the SeaWing kingdom still, but she took the throne at quite a young age. Although, she died when Princess Tide (Now Queen Tide) challenged her. Personality & Description Description: Queen Coral is a maily dark blue SeaWing, she does have small flashes of pink though. She has the royal SeaWing pattern for her glowing scales and on her wings. She has silver and grey talons and dark blue horns. She has a lighter blue underbelly. She wears pieces of gold circling her tail and her horns. She has chains of rubys and silver around her neck. Underwater, her scales are a bit ligher, and her horns stay the same color. Her jewlery doesn't change, but the ruby's are darker, and gleam more. Personality: Queen Coral is a dragon who loves peace and happiness, she doesn't like fighting but will do it to save herself (unless she's challenged), other dragons, or in wars. She likes to compromise things easily. She believes she isn't quite a good fit for Queen since she's really young, but she accepts it and does the best for her kingdom. She loves her dragons and always tried to do the best for them. Skills Queen Coral is really good at swimming, like all SeaWings, but she's also good at making new pieces of jewlery from small pieces of others. She is a good hunter, and fighter. Likes & Dislikes Coral always liked the deep palace, she doesn't go up on the summer palace unless she needs to go to a meeting or something importaint, but she often loves exploring coral reefs and deep wated of the ocean. She doesn't feel like she should be treated with the respect by other dragons. She wants to be queen, and still be able to act like a normal dragon. Relationships Princess Tide Queen Coral loves her daughter, but other worries if she'll challenge her. She feels like her daugher is a kind and forgiving dragon, and knows she's like that. It was hard to let her go to jade mountain, but she knew her daughter should meet dragons from other tribes if she were to be queen. Queen Isla Coral and Isla were close as mother and daughter, Coral looked up to her mother and other tried to be like her. She wanted to impress her, and the day she had died, Coral was devistated, but she knew she had to fill her mothers place. She missed her mother and hopes she'll see her again one day Quotes "I-i'm queen now..." -Coral finding out her mother died, causing her to be Queen "I'll name you Tide!" -Coral named her daughter "Welcome to the kingdom of sea" -Coral's first words to her daughter "I will always try my best, for Queen Isla. I won't let her down" -Coral accepted she's Queen "There is nothing to be sorry about, we both knew this day would come and no matter who makes it out, I'll still love you. If I'm on the ground or in the stars no matter what happens I'll be with you. I love you, Tide" -Coral before her and Tide dueled Trivia * She took the throne at age 12 * Her dragonet egg hatched the day her mother died * She could be a hybrid since her father is unknown * She has no siblings * Her father is unknown * She was queen for 6 years * She died when her daughter challenged her for the throne Category:Royalty Category:Dragons Category:Female Category:Seawings